


Well, That Was Unexpected

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction, Genre: PWP, M/M, Rating: NC-17 - Freeform, character: blurr, character: bonecrusher, character: drift, genre: crack, genre: humor, kink: public sex, smut: sparks, verse: idw, warning: au, warning: canon- what canon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Written in response to a tfanonkinkprompt.  The request can be found <b> <a href="http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/7561.html?thread=6723209#t6723209">here</a> </b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, That Was Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** So I saw this prompt and didn’t notice the continuity because the bunny attacked me. I’m sure it’s not what the OP really wants, but I had to write it because the bunny was chewing my ankle bloody. It’s cracky, weird, and humorous, so don’t take it too seriously. ^_^ Oh, and it’s spark merging for the smut.

**Title:** Well, That Was Unexpected  
 **‘Verse:** IDW  
 **Series:** None  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairings:** Drift/Blurr, Bonecrusher  
 **Summary:** Written in response to a tfanonkinkprompt. The request can be found **[here](http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/7561.html?thread=6723209#t6723209) **.  
 **Notes:** So I saw this prompt and didn’t notice the continuity because the bunny attacked me. I’m sure it’s not what the OP really wants, but I had to write it because the bunny was chewing my ankle bloody. It’s cracky, weird, and humorous, so don’t take it too seriously. ^_^ Oh, and it’s spark merging for the smut.

 

**The Prompt**

 

_Short version: Aphrodisiac!weapon!fail! Singly or in groups, Autobot is hit by Decepticon aphrodisiac weapon. Autobot, with sensors reading every contact as pleasure, still proceeds to beat the snot out of Decepticon._

_Long version: The Decepticons have an aphrodisiac weapon they pull out every now and then. Hit the Autobots with a ray/drug and the Autobots' sensors are majorly confused, making EVERYTHING feel good. The idea is that the Autobots are then immobilized with pleasure at the slightest touch and the Decepticons can have their wicked way with them._

_Well. The Decepticons try this on a group of Autobots (or a single Decepticon tries it on a single Autobot). However, said Autobot is not incapacitated. Perhaps that Autobot is old enough/has the right training to deal with the strange sensory confusion. Perhaps that Autobot has gotten hit by this weapon before and knows how to deal with it. Perhaps there's an antidote to it now, after the last battlefield orgy the weapon caused. Whatever. POINT IS: the Autobot is affected, their sensors are translating everything (including battle damage) as pleasure...but they are not distracted, they do not lose their will to fight, and oh man are they PISSED._

_Said Autobot proceeds to beat the everloving CRAP out of the stunned Decepticon would-be rapist(s), processing every bit of contact during as pleasure. Is there overloading just from the violent smackdown? Maybe. Does the mech get back to the Autobot base and find their trusted friend/fragbuddy/bondmate to work the rest of the effects out of their system? Oh PLEASE..._

_Sticky/p'n'p/spark all fine!_

_Do Not Want:  
\- No overt sex Decepticon/Autobot sex: the Decepticon(s) doesn't even GET that far before they have a faceful of pissed Autobot.  
\- Overwhelming angst on the Autobot's part. They're a soldier, and though this was disturbing, it isn't the worst thing that's happened to them on the battlefield.  
\- Autobot/Autobot noncon. If you choose to do the after-battle buddy-fragging, please keep it consensual. I'm thinking more h/c than anything, here. _

 

**Well, That Was Unexpected**

 

Drift spun into the next cluster of Decepticons, blades flashing. He froze, confused as the three of them suddenly flattened themselves to the ground. Drift turned, saw the blaster as Bonecrusher fired, and braced himself for the pain of the shot.

Instead, electricity tingled over his plating, slithering under to surf wires and circuits. Well, weird, but Drift wasn't going to question his luck. Skriizos V was a known science facility. Stupid to field test a weapon in _battle_ though.

The distraction cost him, and the Decepticons closest to him were back up. One managed to land a solid punch, and instead of pain, incredible pleasure burst across Drift's sensornet. He gasped, optics wide.

Bonecrusher strutted forward. "Move it," he ordered the others, and they turned to leave and to join the fight elsewhere. "This one's mine." The red visor flashed.

Drift spun his swords around, resettling his grip. Little tingles buzzed through his palms, making his spark pulse. He frowned, glancing for a moment at his hands.

"Be begging for me to take you in a few minutes," Bonecrusher laughed, launching forward.

Drift ducked and spun, but a glancing blow caught his shoulder. It was barely there, and it still sent a rush of knee-weakening want straight to his spark.

Bonecrusher chuckled darkly, fists clenching tighter. "Figure it out yet?" He jumped at Drift again, punches easily deflected, but every jarring contact built the charge. Drift snarled. "Now ya got it." Bonecrusher pressed harder, using his greater weight and height to his advantage.

Drift was panting within moments, frame hot, spark pounding.

He was _furious_ too. The slag was this? Bonecrusher think a little lust would stop him from fragging him up?

"Gonna be fun to teach you a lesson. Then I get to hand you over to Megatron." Bonecrusher’s smile promised all manner of malice, and Drift let himself be backed to better terrain. "Come on. You ain't got anything to say to that? You'll actually like it. The gun makes everything feel good. Die overloading. Not many mechs get that lucky."

Drift narrowed his optics. "You talk too much."

He spun into an attack of his own, a whirl of white with flashing silver blades. Bonecrusher yelped, cursed, and tried to hit back, but Drift kept just out of reach, using a dozen little cuts to important lines and cables, rather than going for a killing blow and potentially being grabbed. Each moment of contact shimmered over his sensornet, the very air a caress, but Drift was relentless.

Bonecrusher stumbled, dropping to a knee, and Drift bashed him in the face with his elbow. The visor shattered, Bonecrusher slumped backward, and Drift gritted his teeth and fought the urge to give in to the overload.

//Drift!// Springer called over the comms as the facility they had been sent in to demolish erupted in flames. The concussion and rumble in the ground pulled a low moan from Drift. //Time to go. Get to the drop shuttle.//

//On my way.// Drift grabbed the weapon, and hurried away.

Getting back to the shuttle was difficult. Drift wasn't all that far away, but every step drove him insane. He had finally made it into the shuttle when Blurr breezed in, grazing Drift's side.

Accident or not, it didn't matter. Drift's hand shot out, and he hauled the Racer in against him.

"Hello," Blurr purred, snickering. "Bit charged up, are we?"

"You have no idea." Drift's voice was low and rough, and he pushed Blurr against the bulkhead.

"Hey! Save it," Springer said, but Drift pitched the Decepticon weapon at his helm, and pressed Blurr back tighter.

"Say no."

Blurr beamed, optics already shading darker. "Zap me hard, gorgeous. I want it."

“The frag is this?” Springer asked.

“Lust gun,” Drift said, then crushed his mouth over Blurr’s.

“A _what_?”

“May I?” Perceptor asked, and Drift bit back a moan as his spark reached out for Blurr’s. The Racer growled, and returned the pulse, fingers teasing into seams, and one leg sliding up to hook over Drift's hip.

"Maybe you two should sit down?"

The shuttle lurched, and Blurr laughed as they fell. Laughed, that was, until Drift's back slammed into the decking, and overload ripped through him. Blurr cried out with the backlash. Drift gritted his teeth, snarling through the ecstasy, then lay panting.

"If you think we're stopping-"

"Not stopping," Drift cut Blurr off, spark throbbing hard.

"Uhh! Slag!"

"I believe I understand," Perceptor said. "In simplest terms, it fires a disruptive charge, making all contact feel pleasurable."

There was a pause, the only sounds the hard cycling of Drift's vents, the softer whirr of Blurr's, and the occasional whimper from the Racer.

"That is the _dumbest_ thing I've ever heard," Springer snorted. "What the slag could they be thinking? Hey! Let's make our enemies overload for kicks!"

"I dunno," Blurr gasped, and Drift forced his optics open. This was probably the strangest interface he'd ever had. "Look at him," Blurr continued, purring, one hand stroking firmly up Drift's chest plating. Drift arched, unable to hold back the moan. "Primus! Want you like this all the time!"

"That-"

"Watch," Blurr said. He punched Drift's shoulder. Hard.

Drift's optics shot back open -Pits! They kept closing!- and he growled at Blurr even as a powerful wave of bliss rushed him.

"Just trying to prove a- Aah!" Blurr yelped as Drift dug his fingers into the piping at his sides, a known hotspot.

Blurr slumped down against him, shaking. Drift pulsed hard one last time. Blurr shouted, and this time it was his backlash that slammed into Drift. He arched off the floor, a long moan rolling out.

Blurr shifted, draping himself more comfortably over Drift. Relief and aftershocks swept through Drift, the Racer's moving doing nothing more that it should to him. He heaved a sigh, and went limp on the decking, glad that seemed to be over.

"Hey, Springer," Whirl said. "Shoot me with that thing, would ya? Looks fun!"

Blurr laughed, but made no move to get off of Drift, even as the shuttle bumped to a stop, and the door hissed open. Drift nudged him. "Aw. You're done?" Blurr stood up, and stepped back. "Frag shooting Whirl. Shoot Drift again."

Drift climbed to his feet. "Shoot me with that thing again, and I'm stabbing someone."

Springer shoved the weapon into his subspace. "I'm not shooting anyone. Take your kinky afts to your berths. I've seen more than enough for one day." 

"Spoilsport," Whirl muttered, and made his way out of the docking bay. Blurr followed, hips swinging as he cast a coy grin back at Drift. Springer took the gun back out to hand to Perceptor, a silent look passing between them before Perceptor left too.

"You're ok?" Springer asked as Drift headed out.

"Fine." He flashed a sharp smile at Springer. "Slagged up Bonecrusher. Was a real _pleasure_ ," he purred, snickering as Springer rolled his optics.

Wreckers. They had such interesting days.

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
